Shadowed in the wind
by The Rum Tum Tugger
Summary: I don't own cats! Demeter try's to impress Tugger for once! Gonna go and fix it! Still in pro.


**The Relashionships**

**and**

**The Tribe**

**Well at lest what me and my sisters think. :P**

**Old Deuteronomy mated with Grizabella and had**

**Munkustrap**

**Macavity**

**Rum Tum Tugger**

**Munkustrap and Demeter like each other**

**Macavity likes Demeter but she doesn't like him**

**Demeter is Sisters with Bombalurina**

**MungoJerrie and Rumpleteazar are boyfriend and girlfriend**

**SkimbleShanks and Jennyanydots had**

**Rumpleteazar**

**Bombalurina (Adopted)**

**Demeter (Adopted)**

**Pouncival**

**Etcetera**

**And Electra died! XD**

**Alonzo is a copy cat, he acts like Tugger but,**

**He likes Bombalurina the most.**

**Bombalurina likes Tugger but Tugger doesn't like her.**

**Exotica likes Rum Tum Tugger and Rum Tum Tugger likes her alittle more then most**

**Asparagus had The Rumpus cat with someone unknowen? :P**

**Oh and Asparagus is brothers with Skimbleshanks**

**Gus and Jelly are mates and had**

**Skimble and Asparagus**

**Old Deuteronomy had more babys with someone else**

**Alonzo**

**Victoria**

**Gorge**

**Bill Baily**

**and Victor**

**Cassandra and Extica are distent relatives to**

**Tan and Cor**

**Oh and Cassandra and Extica are sisters**

**But Cassandra isn't born yet.**

**Mugojerrie doesn't have any parents**

**and he works for Macavity**

**Gorge likes Rumpleteazar**

**And Tugger has a fanclub of**

**Exotica**

**Victoria**

**Bombalurina**

**And Rumpleteazar joins in sometimes.**

**And Demeter I'm guessing hates vain toms! XD**

**Well, i think that is it! :D**

**Now on to naming the tribe from**

**leader – kitten**

**Here i go!**

**Leader**

**Old Deuteronomy**

**Elders**

**Growltiger**

**Griddlebone**

**Toms/Queens**

**Bosterfurjones**

**Asparagus**

**Jennyanydots**

**Skimbleshanks**

**Gus**

**Jelly**

**In between kitten and Tom/Queens**

**Macavity**

**Tantomlie**

**Coricopat**

**Victoria**

**Victor**

**Kittens**

**Gorge**

**Bill baily**

**Rumpus cat**

**Exotica**

**Munkustrap**

**Tugger**

**Demeter**

**Bombalurina**

**Alonzo**

**Mungojerrie**

**Rumpleteazer**

**I think that is it! XD**

**You can start reading now! :)**

**Sleeping in her cave, Demeter dreamed she was with Munkustrap. They jumped and played with each other in the field. She thought that it would be great to have Munkustrap as her mate. Just thinking about made her have goose bumps. She wished this dream would last forever. But it didn't, Bombalurina had awoken her.**

"**What is it?" She said to her sister.**

**Bomba turned in surprise at her.**

"**The Jelicle ball, Silly! You don't wanna be late like last time, Do you?"**

**It was true Demeter last time was late. The reason being her having to get ready for Munkustrap. She had to look her best! Unlike all the other kit's she wasn't atracked to Tugger. Munkustrap was hers, cause only one other girl liked him, and that was her sister. But Bombalurina went with Tugger cause he was the hansom kitten around. But still all her heart was set on that one cat, Munkustrap.**

"**No, but let me put one last touch." Bombalurina looked at her,**

"**This is for Munkustrap isn't it?".**

**Demeter took a round shiny thing and put it around her left paw,**

"**Yep" She replied to her sisters question. Then turned around to the door. She stopped and turned to her sister.**

"**You coming?" She asked, and Bomba Noded her head.**

**As they were walking, Bomba started a conversation,**

"**Why don't you like Tugger? I mean he is the hottest guy around! I almost all the kits love him! All except you. You know he still has a crush on you. Lucky girl.".**

**Demeter remembered when she and Tugger were hanging together. He was kind to her, but she never really liked him as much as he tried to win her it would not work. For she had her eyes set on a prize she thought was worth wining, Munkustrap.**

"**I know that, but he is not my kind of guy. There is just something about Tugger that, that just makes me say 'YUCK!'. I don't know what everyone see's in him, maybe you just like him for his looks? Well, I don't know. All I know is that Tugger will never be loved by me! Oh and another thing, THAT TOM IS VAIN!"**

**Bomba founded and looked away from her sister.**

**It was true Demeter didn't like Tugger that something about him was that he was to Proud of himself, So self confident and self loving. He could not want her for her, he could want her for something else. But what?**

**Then Demeter got idea.**

**I'll act like I love Tugger and see what happens.**

**At the Jelicle ball, Munkustrap greeted Demeter and her sister Bombalurina.**

"**Welcome you two." He said in a well toned voice. And then stared over at Demeter.**

"**Thanks." Both Demeter and Bombalurina said.**

**Then Demeter went pass Munkustrap, and over to Tugger.**

**Munkusctrap was confused. But went on with the Jelicle ball.**

**As Demeter approached Tugger and his adoring fans. She took a big gulp. **

**Well her we go! She thought. She walked alittle more and stopped in front of Tugger.**

**Tugger stared at her, Confused for the moment. But then smiled,**

"**Hey Demeter! What-sup?" He asked her.**

**Then Demeter started to give her all to flirt with Tugger.**

"**Hey there, Tu- Tiger." She managed to say.**

**Then everyones ears went up.**

**But Tugger gave another big cute grin.**

**Maybe this wasn't a good idea... Demeter thought, This is going to end**

**in disaster!**

" **Come. Sit by me." Tugger taped his paw to the right of him.**

**And Demeter did what he asked of her.**

**The Jelicle ball was starting.**

**Munkustrap as always lead the first song of the night.**

**Demeter watched as he said his lines. He is so dreamy... she thought.**

**Who wouldn't like a guy like that?**

**After Munkustrap, Macavity spoke up.**

**He said his line and then turned to Demeter with a grin.**

**Demeter smiled back at him.**

**Then it was Tuggers turn to sing. He got up and into his position over by the broken car.**

**He said his lines and all the kittens squealed at him. But he wanted to impress Demeter. He gave a grin at her. And then the other cats started to join in one by one.**

**Then everyone's lines where done and they started the course.**

**Even though Tuggers voice was amazing she still didn't like him.**

**She thought Munkustraps was alittle bit better.**

**She sighed whenever he sung.**

**Maybe she shouldn't act like she like Tugger and just go back to Munkustrap. Well it was to late for that.**

**No turning back because Tugger already had the hint.**

**Just going to have to role with it.**

**When Alonzo started to sing about Jennyanydots, Tugger, Munkustrap and a few others went back to there places.**

**As they where laughing about Jenny, Tugger made his way over to Demeter.**

"**Hello again." He said to Demeter but all the kits still squealed.**

**Demeter put on a smile. But she didn't mean it.**

**Ok! I'm calling in quits before this gets messy! She thought.**

"**Um... I, Um... have to go to... Munkustrap." She said.**

**Tugger frowned,**

"**Ok then.".**


End file.
